Warriors of Snow
by Silverpaw
Summary: Three female warriors have entered zoid battles, why does it involve Naomi Fluegel? What Naomi isn't battling anymore? To find the answers to these question R&R plz... PS I had this fic up but had to take it down for Editing. Enjoy![COMPLETE]


Zoids  
  
The Warriors of Snow  
by Silverpaw  
  
Disclaimer : Zoids don't belong to me. Just my characters and stuff. Besides if you  
sue me you would only get 10 cents. I am that poor T__T.  
  
  
"OK Ligar, Strike Laser Claw!" a blonde hair boy said. His Ligar's claws glowed  
and charged at the last of team Vipers zoid. Ligars attack stroke the zoid and seconds   
later it fell to the ground.  
"Battle over, Battle over. The winner is...the Blitz Team!" the judge announced.  
"Ya! Alright we are undefeatable!" the blonde hair boy cheered.  
"Congratulations Blitz Team. Till the next battle." the judge said and took off.  
  
"You did great today team." a man with dark brown hair said.  
"Thanks dad." a girl with dark pink hair replied.  
"Man that was an easy battle." the blonde hair boy said.  
"Yeah, it seems we can't get a decent battle nowadays." a boy with long brown   
hair commented.  
"Hey guys come here. We got a message from the Zoid Battle Control." a voice came  
over the intercom.  
In a few minutes everyone was up in the control room.  
"Blitz Team, a request for a zoid battle with you has been made." the judge said.  
"Oh by who?" the man with dark hair asked.  
"By the Artic Team, the battle will take place in the snow cap mountains of Himalan  
Peak. The prize money will be $30,000." the judge informed them.  
"Mmmm...$30,000 that's alot of money. What do you say team?" the man asked.  
"Sure you not?" the blonde said.  
"Yeah, that's alot of money." the brown hair boy said.  
"What about you Lena and Jamie?" the man asked the dark pink hair girl and a boy with  
spiky brown hair.  
"Sure dad." Lena replied  
"Fine by me Doc." Jamie answered.  
"Very well then. Tell the Artic Team we accept their challenge." the man said  
"Very Well. The battle will be scheduled for Thursday at 1700 hours." the judge said   
before signing off.  
"Mmm...The Artic Team. Where have I heard that name before?" the blonded boy asked more  
to himself than to anyone in particular.  
"In the Zoid Battle, they are a new team." the man said holding up a magazine with 3   
girls. Two girls with their backs to each other and one kneeling infront.  
The girl on the left wore a low ponytail and a black and silver cap backwards. A pair  
of dark grey sport shades and was dressed in a white baggy army pants, silver sleevless  
T-shirt, a black jacket tied around her waist and a pair of white hiking boots.  
The girl next to her wore her hair in a high ponytail and was also styling a pair of  
shades but they were a light violet. She was dressed in a white baby T and silverish purple  
mini skirt and a pair of white snickers and she was holding her white leather jacket over her  
shoulder.  
The third girl who was kneeling infront of them also wore her hair in a high ponytail.  
She was dressed in a white Tank top with a pair of silverish blue leather hipster pants and  
a pair of white heel boots and styled a pair of dark reflective black shades.  
"Not bad, but are they any good?" the long brown hair boy asked.  
"It says here they are the rising stars of Zoid Battles and haven't been beaten yet. The  
girl on the left in Nika, the girl to the right is Kitsune and the one kneeling is Reina." the  
man read.  
"Well they are about to meet their match. We are the undefeated Blitz Team!" the blonde  
hair boy said  
"Mmmm...It says here that most of their battles have been won in snowy conditions."   
Jamie read.  
"Then you and Ligar Zero will do good for our coming battle Byte." the man said.  
"Sure thing Doc Tauros." Byte replied  
"I guess we can also go with Brad and the Command Wolf as well as Jamie with the Rainus.  
But just incase Lena get the Gun Sniper set for battle." Doc Tauros told his team.  
  
AT THE BASE OF THE ARTIC TEAM  
  
"Are you sure we are ready for the Blitz Team Nyomi?" a girl wearing a blue bikers jacket  
asked.  
"Yeah, you girls have been doing great. But don't get cocky out there. And look out for  
the Ligar Zero. From experience I have learned that Ligar Zero has 2 other suit ups." a girl  
with red hair informed the girls, while showing them shoots of previous battles with the   
Blitz Team.  
"Well considering the turf, they might go with the white Ligar." a girl with a black and  
silver cap said.  
"Yes, but he has a habit of changing during battle into either Jager, the blue Ligar or  
Snider the orange Ligar. Nika I want you to battle him, your zoid has the combination of all  
3 of his and the strenght of a D-Bison." Nyomi informed.  
"Very well." Nika said  
"Kit you will be up against the Command Wolf."  
"Sure thing Nyomi" a girl in a baby T replied.  
"Rei you will be up against either the Rainus or Gun Sniper. Your zoid as the ability  
for both ground and air combat." Nyomi said  
"No problem. Me and Gunner are ready for any challenge." Rei said.  
"Good now go and get your zoids fitted for battle. Your dismissed." Nyomi instructed then  
saluted.  
The girls all saluted and replied simultaneously "Yes Ma'am!" then went off to the   
hanger.  
"So Kitsune which zoid you gonna use to go against the Command Wolf?" Nika asked as they   
walked.  
"I am going with my style and use the Stealth Fox." Kitsune aka Kit replied  
"Yeah, that should give you an advantage." Rei said  
"So your using White Gun instead of Sky Striker?" Kit asked  
"Yeah White Gun is better equipped." Reina aka Rei replied  
"Well I am using SilverClaw." Nika said  
"Oh? I was sure you were gonna use Polaris." Rei said.  
"Or even White Fangs." Kit said  
Nika shook her head "No Polaris is strong, but not fast enough to deal with Ligar Zero  
Jager. White Fangs is fast but lacks the strenght to deal with Ligar Zero Snider. Only   
SilverClaw can do this job. Which reminds me, I need to pick up a part at the dealer for him.  
Wanna follow me?" Nika said.  
"Sure I could use a few 50mm Howitzer for Gunner." Rei said  
"Yeah and I need a long rangeLaser for Fox." Kit replied  
So the three warriors got into a van and drove of to the dealers shop in the next town.  
  
An hour later Nika and the girls walked into the dealer shop and began to look around.  
Minutes laster the Blitz Team walked in.  
"Kit, Rei, you guys got what you needed?" Nika asked  
Kitsune and Reina walked up to her with the parts and weapons they wanted.  
"Yeah we did." Rei replied then noticed Nika carrying another box. "What's in the box  
Nika?" she asked.  
"Huh?" Nika asked then looked down at the box Rei was pointing at, "Oh, it's parts to  
upgrade Silver's Semi Automatic."  
"Oh cool."  
Not far Lena looked over to the cashier and saw the 3 girls and recognised them from the  
magazine her father showed them. "Hey isn't that the Artic Team?"  
The boys looked over in the direction Lena was looking and saw the girls.  
"Yeah." Byte said as he began to walk towards them.  
As the girls finished thier purchase Byte came up infront of them.  
"Excuse me ladies, but by any chance are you the Artic Team?" he asked  
"Yeah that's us. What's it to ya?" Nika asked  
"The Blitz team." Byte said then the others finally joined him.  
"Oh yeah girls, we finally meet the undefeated Champions, The Blitz Team." Nika said  
"Nice to meet you all." Rei greeted  
"So what are you amateurs doing here?" Lena asked  
Kit raised a brow and looked over to Nika and Rei and mouthed 'amateurs?'  
"Be nice Lena." Byte said "Anyways I am personally glad to meet you girls. It gives me   
a chance to get acquainted to my opponents." he continued.  
Nika shrugged her shoulders "Nice to meet you all, but if you can excuse us we have a   
battled to prepare for." she said and she and her team mates left.  
"Can you believe them?! They should have respect for us!" Lena exclaimed.  
"Mmmm...." was all Brad said as he watched them walk out of the store.  
  
BACK AT THE ARTIC TEAM'S BASE  
  
"Man, Nyomi wasn't kidding about that Lena girl. She looks like a fire cracker." Kit said  
as they entered the hanger.  
"Then I am making triple sure that Gunner's armour is ready." Rei said  
"Mmm... I can tell you girls this, we gonna have a rough battle ahead of us. So just   
incase lets do something different." Nika said  
"What?" Kit and Rei asked simultaneously.  
"Have a 50/50 match."  
"You mean over by the Desert Caps?" Kit asked, knowing that the Desert Caps is where the  
Desert meets the snow. Part Desert, Part Snow.  
Nika grinned with a gleam in her eyes "Exactly. I have a plan ladies and we need to work  
all night and day on the zoids to pull it off."  
Rei and Kit walked up to Nika to hear her plan.  
Not far was Nyomi who smiled "Blitz Team, you have just met your match."  
  
THE DAY OF THE BATTLE  
  
The Blitz Team's hover cargo arrived at the Desert Caps 20 mins early so they could take  
a quick look around and figure out a strategy.  
"Well we should have a chance now since part of the field is desert." Jamie said  
"I don't like it. Something is up." Brad commented  
"Don't worry team. Ligar and I have your backs." Byte said confidently.  
Then the screen blinked and a shadowy figure appeared "Hello Blitz team." the voice said.  
"Hey who are you? It better not be another Backdraft set up again!" Lena said  
"No, no. It's just your team against mine." the voice replied.  
Brad narrowed his eyes and looked the shadowy figure over. "Your voice sounds very   
familiar." he said.  
The figure chuckled "It should Brad."  
Brad eyes widen in recognition "Nyomi."  
Everyone looked at him then to the screen. The screen light up to reveal indeed it   
was Nyomi. "Nothing gets past you huh Brad?"  
"But we heard you couldn't battle anymore." Lena said  
"I can, I just decided to take a break. After the accident it shook up my nerves a   
bit. So the doctor says no more battles for awhile." Nyomi explained.  
"But we are facing the Artic Team. Not your team Nyomi." Doc Tauros said.  
"Well you see I help put the Artic Team together. I was getting bored just sitting   
around doing nothing. Then I got a call from my cousin. You meet her and the girls, Nika.   
She wanted me to know if I was still involve with zoid battles. So when I told her about   
my perdicament she came up with an idea of sponsoring her and her friends. So hence came   
about the Artic Team."  
"Well you have been busy." Brad said  
Just then the judge capsule appeared.  
"Well it seems the battle will soon begin. May the best team win." Nyomi said  
"Thanks we will." Lena grinned.  
  
The judge capsule opened and it began to scan the area. "The area in a 30 mile radius   
is now a zoid battle field. The battle is the Artic Team against the Blitz Team. Battle mode   
05623, ready...FIGHT!"  
Ligar Zero looked around for its opponent and roared. "I agree partner where is our   
opponent? The rising stars of zoid battle?" Byte asked  
"Calm down Byte. They are bound to be somewhere around here." Jamie said  
"I don't like this one bit." Brad commented.  
Going unnoticed by them in the air was a white looking Gun Sniper with wings carrying   
a zoid resembling a fox.  
"Ready Kit?" Rei asked  
"Let's go!" Kit replied  
So Rei's zoid released Kit's. As Kit's Stealth Fox was in firing range she activated   
the stealth mode and began to fire at the Blitz Team.  
"Hey they are attacking from the air! Jamie get up there." Lena shouted.  
"I am on it jeez." Jamie said and took off.  
The Byte and Brad heard a loud noise coming from the snowy forest.  
"What was that?" Byte asked  
"I dunno but be on your guard." Brad replied.  
  
In the air Jamie was searching the sky for the opponent who fired at them.  
"Com on little lady. I know your out there." he said  
Suddenly his radar was going off as he checked it he cursed under his breathe.   
"How did she sneak up on me already. Aaargh." he said and made the Rainus backflip into   
the cloud where his radar said the other zoid is.  
Jamie grinned as he saw the zoid had stopped moving "You're mine." He advanced his   
Rainus forward. As he emerged from the clouds something hit him hard and sent the Rainus   
into a dizzy dive.  
  
"Jamie has been hit! Jamie pull up!" Doc Tauros said  
"Grrr... I am trying Doc." Jamie said pulling back on the throttle.  
Byte and Brad looked up and watched as the Rainus fall.  
"No Jamie!" Byte exclaimed.  
The suddenly he and Brad were being fired at.  
"What the?!" Brad said as he looked towards the small snowy forest where the shots   
came from.  
Kit grinned and fired at the zoids again.  
"Ligar fire back." Byte instructed.  
Soon Ligar and the Command Wolf were firing into the forest.  
"Lena see if you can find who is firing at us." Brad said  
  
Meanwhile just as the Rainus was about to hit the earth Jamie managed to get in   
control and pull up at the last minute. "I knew you could do it Rainus." he siad the   
growled "Who ever did that will pay for crossing the Wild Eage!"  
  
"Heat Radar activated, locating enemy zoid." Lena said  
"I think not." Kit said the flipped a switch.  
Lena blinked. "Hey something is up. No heat signal."  
"Mmm...either an anti-heat radar device or she activated the cooling system." Doc   
Tauros said.  
"Great, just great. Lena get the Snider unit ready I am coming in." Byte said  
"Go for it Byte. I will cover for you." Brad said and fired at the forest.  
Ligar Zero turned and ran for the hover cargo.  
"Jamie help me here. Dive down and create a dust cloud so I can see who is shooting   
at me." Brad suggested  
"Got ya Brad." Jamie replied and began to dive.  
"Okay Team, they are playing into our hands. Reina go!" Nika said  
"Gotcha Nika." Rei replied  
Ligar was closing in on the hover cargo when suddenly he was being fired at.  
"Yo Lena why you shooting at me?!" Byte shouted  
"It wasn't me."Lean said  
"No it was me." Nika replied and suddenly from the side of the white area of the  
hover cargo began to move.  
"Drats forgot about her." Byte said and fired at her.  
"But how did she?" Lena asked looking at her father.  
"Stealth mode and camaflouge. She used the white painted area of the cargo to hide."   
he answered  
  
Meanwhile as the Rainus was about to create the dust cloud a zoid came out of the   
clouds and tackles the Rainus.  
"No Jamie.....Grrr Doc we are in trouble." Brad said as he backed up his zoid.  
"Ligar Strike Laser Claw!" Byte said  
Ligar charged at where they saw the third zoid and its claws began to glow. As Ligar   
leaped to strike a shield appeared and reflected the attack sending Ligar Zero flying and   
landing behind the Command Wolf.  
"Byte you ok?" Brad asked  
"Yeah, nothing broken." Byte replied  
Then minutes later the Rainus hit the ground next to them.  
"Jamie are you ok?" Byte asked  
"Yeah, this team is tough." Jamie said  
"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Nyomi's voice asked  
"Never the Blitz Team never give up!" Byte said  
Then suddenly something slammed down behind them. It was a White Gun zoid, out of the   
forest stepped another zoid a Stealth Fox and by the hover cargo the zoid stepped forwards   
to reveal a Silver Claw.  
"Amazing a White Gun,Stealth Fox and SilverClaw. Those are one of the best and rarest   
zoids." Doc Tauros said as he looked over the three zoids. Then he called on the judge   
"Judge requesting Warrior change."  
"Huh?" the warriors of the Blitz Team said.  
"Deliberating, deliberating" the judge said as he processed the information  
"Changing warriors? You can do that?" Lena asked  
"Yes as long as it is ok with the opponent. And Nyomi said we could but her team   
couldn't." Doc Tauros said  
"Permission granted." the judge said  
"Lena get out there. Jamie come back, the Rainus is no match for the White Gun."   
Doc Tauros instructed  
"But Doc Rainus is the only flying zoid we can use against it and have a chance."   
Jamie said  
"The Rainus maybe fast but the White Gun is just as fast but it is stronger than a   
Rainus." Doc Tauros explained  
Jamie reluctantly retreated back to the hover cargo. And in minutes Lena's Gun   
Sniper was on the battle field.  
"Yo Rei, it's theGun Sniper Nyomi was telling us about." Nika said  
Rei's zoid roared "Easy Gunner, you will have your chance at her."  
"Ok Artic Team meet your maker!" Lean said and began to fire in all directions.  
One by one each zoid released a shield.  
"Hmph, just like Nyomi told us. A supped up zoid and a pilot that wastes amo." Kit said  
"Why I .....Grrrr" Lena said and was about to charge at her when a large wing blocked   
her path."Huh?"  
"You're up against me loud mouth." Rei said smirking  
"What? They deliberately picked who they will battle with." Jamie said as he watched.  
"It seems so but anyone of those zoids could take out any of ours." Doc Tauros said.  
  
Brad turn his focus on the Stealth Fox "I assume your my opponent?"  
Kit grinned "Got that right sweet heart"  
  
Byte looked around then a loud roar brought back his focus on the zoid infront of him   
"Nika am I right?"  
"Got that right Byte Cloud. It's a really pity you know." Nika said  
"What is?" Byte asked  
"You're cute."  
Byte raise a brow and grinned "So interested?"  
"That's the pity can't date opponents."  
"Nika Moonlight!" a very annoyed Kit shouted  
"I am just having some fun Sune." Nika reassured her with a sweatdrop appearing.  
"Better be."  
Nika sighed in relief "Oh well Artic Team attack!"  
And so each zoid matched up against each other.  
  
"Ok Ms. Supped up zoid. Lets see what ya got." Rei said  
"Are you insulting MY GUN SNIPER?!" Lena shouted  
"Nah, I just feel sorry for it. A Gun Sniper is an excellent Zoid... Its the pilot that  
put the poor thing to shame." Rei said calmly with a smirk  
"GGRRR...BURN OUT!!!" Lena commanded and suddenly Rei is under heavy fire.  
Rei grinded her teeth as she tried to manuever her zoid to avoid most of the attack.  
"Why I outta..."  
"Rei calm down, try an dodge her attacks. Don't fire back as yet." Nyomi instructed  
"But Nyomi..My poor Gunner..." Rei whined  
"Didn't you checked its armour last night?"  
"Yeah, it can take alot of beating but that girl is threwing everything she's got...  
at..me..." Rei said slowly and grinned, "I see what you are getting at Nyomi.." then she   
brought back her attention to the battle. "Is that all you got Loud Mouth?!"  
Lena was burning up and just had enough of her "Why that AMATEUR?!" then she began   
to fire randomly at the Zoid.  
"Hang in there Gunner. We almost have her." Rei said as she tried to dodge the attacks.  
"STAND STILL YOU!" Lena shouted and started to fire again. Seconds later she heard a   
clicking noise. "Huh?" she looked at her control panels and read the stats..."Oh no!"  
  
Jamie and Doc Tauros sighed and said simultaneously "She is out of Amo..."  
  
Rei grinned "My turn.."  
"Yikes! Jamie open the hatch I am coming for a reload!" Lena said and turned to run   
back to the Hover Cargo.  
"I think not. Lets get Gunner." Rei said and her zoid roared in agreement and took   
after her. "Mmmm need to get in front. Turbo Jets activated." Rei pushed a button and two   
jets opened up under the wings of her zoid. In seconds she pasted Lena's zoid and stood   
between her and the Hover Cargo. "Now Missy, let me show you the damage a White Gun can do...  
Gunner let her have it Burning Heat!" Rei instructed. The front of her zoid opened to reveal   
a launch pad with 10 missiles and seconds they were launched at Lena's zoid.  
"Oh no!" Lena exclaimed and tried desperately to avoid them but the shots were fired   
accurately. And in minutes her zoid fell and her controls frozed. "NO!"  
Rei grinned "Oh Yeah!" and her zoid roared. "One down, two more to go." she said  
  
  
Kit laughed softly as she dodged the shots fired by Brad and the Command Wolf.   
"Catch me if you can." she said as she and the Stealth Fox turned again and raced toward   
the other end of the battle field.  
Brad turned and raced after her. "Lena's out, so that leaves me and Byte."   
  
Jamie looked at the viewing screen watching as the battle unfolds then realized   
something  
"Oh no! They are using a divide and conquer strategy." he said and looked at Doc Tauros.  
"Mmm it would looks so, but we have battled singly before and won. But I see what   
you are getting at Jamie. In a situation like this we need to work as a team." Doc Tauros said  
"Brad, Byte you guys need to work together to defeat the last two." Jamie said.  
  
"I would like to Jamie but Nika ain't giving me any place to go." Byte said  
"Like wise for me. This chic just made me chase her to the other end of the field.   
I don't think I would be able to make it back there." Brad said then paid attention back   
to the battle in hand.  
  
Kitsune turned the Stealth Fox around and faced him. Brad stopped a few yards in   
front of her. "So now it's time for us to battle. Well sweetheart, let's see what you've   
got." Kitsune said as she fired a few rounds at the Command Wolf's feet.  
"Hah is that all you got." Brad said. The Command Wolf jumped to the side to dodge   
the shots, but at the same time landed right in the path of a ramming charge from the Stealth   
Fox.  
"What the?" Brad said surprised seeing the zoid charge right at him. Minutes before   
the zoids could collide he manage to dodge and fire at shot at the passing zoid.  
Kit grind her teeth as the shot hit her "You're gonna pay for that. I worked all   
week to get Fox's armour looking this good." then she turned the zoid around and went   
into stealth mode becoming invisible.  
"Aww crap. I can't see her. Wait this can work since we are in the desert section."   
he said and opened fire all around him. He watched the clouds of dust trying to make out   
the Stealth Fox. "Where did she go?"  
"Nice strategy, but I am all too familiar with that move." Kit said  
Brad looked up and just manage to dodge as the zoid made itself visible in the dust   
cloud before it landed on him. "Dang she is not only good, she's fast."  
The two zoids faced off. Slowly seconds and minutes passed then they charged at each   
other. Brad fired some shots at her. But all she did was dodge. Her zoid was agile and could   
easily manuever around the shots. But Brad was a good marks man, a few shots got through.  
"Ok.. my turn Laser Strike!" Kit instructed. Her zoid roared and two panels appeared   
at the side of the zoid and began to glow.  
They passed each other and stopped. Niether turning around. As the dust settled the   
Command Wolf collapsed to the ground.  
"Damn I nearly had her." Brad cursed  
Kit grinned and brushed a lock of hair from her face "Another one bites the dust."  
  
"Brad, Brad? Damn it he is out. I guess it's up to me." Byte said as he dodged another  
shot.  
"Byte you need to get here and change. Ligar Zero can't handle her." Doc Tauros said  
"I know that Doc, but she's not making me pass." Byte said  
"Byte try using your boosters to get here. I doubt her zoid is that fast." Jamie said  
"Good idea. Lets go Ligar." Byte said to his partner and began to run right at Nika.  
  
Nika smirked "Trying to get pass me is futile." then she charged right at him.  
As the two come closer and closer to colliding Ligar suddenly dodged and continued   
running.  
"Hah gotcha!" Byte grinned  
"I think not." Nika replied and ran after him.  
  
"BYTE YOU BETTER MAKE IT OR ELSE!!! I AM NOT LOSING TO A BUNCH OF AMATEURS!" Lena shouted  
Reina's zoid kicked Lena's "Oh shut up already. You lost, be a good sport about it loud  
mouth." Reina said  
"Stop calling me LOUD MOUTH!!"  
Reina shrugged and sighed "Why did they give me her?" then she watched the battle before  
her. "Mmm.." and a smile grin came on Reina's face.  
  
"Ok Ligar lets go!" Byte said then turned on the boosters and shot off. "Can't  
catch me!"  
Nika just simply grinned and took of after him. As she closed in on him she turned on  
her booster jets and soon was running right along side him. "What were you saying?" then   
came out infront activated her shield.  
Before Byte could stop it was too late he collided into the shield and fell back.   
  
"Mmm just as I heard, the SilverClaw is almost a duplicate of the Ligar Zero."   
Doc Tauros said.  
"What?" Jamie asked stunned.  
Doc Tauros nodded "I had heard that a zoid was in the making that could rival against   
Ligar Zero. But just like it, it wouldn't let anyone into its cockpit." then he looked to   
the screen, "I guess they had finally found its match." he finished.  
"You're telling me that SilverClaw is another version of Ligar Zero?" Byte spoke up.  
"Yes, and if my sources are correct it has all the capable abilities of all Ligar's   
components." Doc Tauros answered.  
"How am I gonna beat that?" Byte asked  
"I guess you could try coming back to get the Snider unit. It's your best bet."  
"Ok but I can't out maneuver her. She is blocking me...AAHH!" Byte shouted as he was   
under heavy fire.  
  
"REI!!" Nika growled.  
"Oops hehe sorry I must have pressed the launch button by accident." Reina replied   
laughing nervously.  
"Well back off this is my battle." Nika said  
"Oh come on Nika, Ms. Supped up Zoid here was no challenge. I am bored." Reina complained.  
"Tough, just hang tight." Nika said  
Kitsune arrived back and settled down next to Reina. "Anything we can help you with?"  
"No Kit, jeez you guys had your fun, leave me with mine." Nika said and turned her   
attention back to the Ligar that began to sneak away while they were arguing.  
"Aww man, now look what you did." Nika whine as she saw Ligar escape into the Hover   
Cargo.  
"Don't worry about it Nika. Your zoid can handle anything he throws at you." Nyomi   
reassured her.  
"I know, but I wanted to finish this quickly. Now he will have a fighting chance."   
Nika said.  
"Nika I have a plan." Kitsune said  
Nika glared at her friends and sighed "Ok let me hear it."  
  
  
"Phew close one. Ok activating the Ligar Zero Snider unit." Byte said.  
"Ligar Zero secured on maintanence deck, switching command to Snider unit." Doc   
Tauros said.  
Minutes later Ligar Zero Snider was launched and ready for battle.  
"Ok Nika, I am ready for you!" Byte said  
  
Nika smirked "As you wish."  
The two zoids faced off. Then began to charge at each other.  
"Lets do it." Byte said as he activated the Buster Slash. "Buster Slash!!"  
"Lets counter it Silver. Shield Blade!" her shield appeared and soon all the energy   
was focused into a similar form as the Sniders Buster Slash.  
  
"How did she?" Jamie asked astonished.  
"She managed to retaliber the enery flow of the shield to mimic the Snider's   
Buster Slash. So she could use to counter it. Not bad." Doc Tauros said impress.  
  
The two zoids collided and bounced of each other. They faced off again.  
"Grr.. I need more running room. Go Ligar!" Byte said and Ligar began to run   
around Nika.  
As he ran a shot was fired infront of him. "What the?" Byte looked and saw the Stealth   
Fox. "Aww crap, they are teaming up against me. No fair!" he exclaimed.  
"No just making sure you don't run away scared." Kitsune grinned.  
"I ain't scared!" Byte retaliated and began to run right at Nika's zoid.  
"I think not." Nika said and ran right at him at high speed.  
  
"Woah, she is at 300mph!" Jamie said reading the stats on the zoid.  
  
As the two were about to collide, she dodged and ran right past him and at a burst   
of speed. The sound wave knocked Ligar down.  
"Oh no, not that manuever again." Byte said "Snider can't handle that. Jamie get   
Jager ready." Byte said running back to the hover cargo. But Reina stepped into his path   
and stopped him.  
"Not this time Byte." Reina said and her zoid reached down pushed the Snider back.  
The two zoids roared at each other.  
"Easy Ligar. So that's it. Have your team mates keep me in check?" Byte growled  
"Hey they are complaining that I play too much. So I need to end this. Reina's   
stomach in growling so loud I can hear it all the way over here." Nika said  
"Not so! I am just bored. Lena was too easy. At least Kit got a better opponent."   
Reina replied back.  
Nika shrugged "I suggest you move Rei."  
Reina got the idea and took off. Byte was about to take the opportunity to run back   
to the Hover Cargo.   
Nika grinned "No no no..naughty kitty. Stay and play." then she flipped a switch.   
Two panels appeared at the side of her zoid. And seconds she ran off after him. "Now it ends.   
Shield Blade Strike!" the blade on the head of her zoid began to glow as they approached   
Ligar.  
  
"Byte look out!" Jamie said.  
Byte turned and tried to dodge the attack but the speed Nika was travelling was too   
fast and so she hit her target dead on and passed by letting the sound waves knock the   
Ligar over once again. As her zoid came to a stop, she looked back with a grin. "Never mess   
with girl power."  
  
"Battle over, Battle over. The winner is ..... The Artic Team!" the judge announced.  
"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE WERE BEATEN BY SOME AMATEURS!!" Lena shouted  
Nyomi's face appeared on the screen of the Hover Cargo. "Good match Blitz Team."   
she said.  
"Same to you Nyomi. You got on hellva team their. I hope we can have a rematch one   
day." Doc Tauros said.  
Nymoi smiled and nodded "We will be waiting." and signed off.  
  
The Blitz Team gather and watched the the warriors. Each one standing on top of her   
respected zoid.  
"They are good. We underestimated them." Brad said  
"It was a fluke." Lena grumbled.  
"Nope they are definately good. I hope one day we meet them again. Me and Ligar want   
a rematch against Nika."  
Brad nodded in agreement.   
  
Loud roars are heard from where the three female warriors stood. Then a loud cheer   
came from them.   
Nyomi smiled and was proud of her team. She looked back at the plack behind her on   
it was a picture of the team and she was in it with her zoid as well. Below it read   
'Never under estimate mother nature, never underestimate Girl Power.'  
  
  
The End. (maybe)  
  
  
  
  
AN: My newest fic is now complete! I wanna thank my dearest friends Xemindar and Kitsune   
for helping me with this fanfic. I have a lil moral to this story yaknow. Girl Power...   
all you girls never doubt your ability. As long as you have faith in yourself you can   
accomplish anything.  
  
Well I might continue this fic I don't know yet. Give me a buzz at Wolf982@hotmail.com   
and tell me what you thought. I would really appreciate the feed back. Thanx! And God Bless... 


End file.
